


Junk Food and Video Games

by belasteals



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody's Happy AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hangout at the McCall house, McCall Pack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belasteals/pseuds/belasteals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you put a bunch of teenagers in a room, somebody is going to start cheating at Mario Kart. Mostly plotless fluff where everybody is happy, nothing hurts, and Derek definitely did not sign up for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junk Food and Video Games

It wasn't unusual for Scott to spend his weekends playing video games with Stiles, but it certainly was unusual that his living room was currently packed with teenagers passing around soda and chips. First Stiles had shown up with Lydia in tow, then Isaac had called Allison, and then Scott finally gave up on his plans for a quiet weekend and called Kira to complete the party. Melissa had simply sighed when she saw the gaggle of teens, instructed them not to destroy the house, and retreated upstairs.

Scott watched his friends while he shifted through the pile of video game disks. Allison was perched on the arm of the sofa, giggling with Lydia, one arm across Isaac's shoulders. The beta wolf had glanced nervously at Scott when he left Allison in, but Scott had simply smiled and grabbed more soda. Any relationship drama between the three of them was long over. As Scott watched, Isaac began absently playing with Allison's hair, while listening to Kira speak animatedly about their latest book in English. Stiles staggered into the room balancing two two-liter bottles of soda and several bags of chips, dumping them on the old side table. He sat on the floor next to Scott before pulling a disc out of the pile.

"Mario Kart? Seriously, dude?" Stiles shrugged. "Why not? It's fun. Come on, man." Scott sighed and inserted the disc into the Wii. As the system booted, the teens crowded onto the couch. After a brief squabble over controllers, a few elbows to the ribs, and several games of rock-paper-scissors, they set up a rotation for the game.

Melissa couldn't help but smile as she heard the hysterical laughter from her living room.

* * *

 

Soon enough, the get-togethers became regular occurrences. Melissa didn't really mind the teenagers invading her house every weekend, although she kind of wished that they'd stop consuming all of the soda as soon as she bought it (she already had to buy groceries far too frequently, with two growing werewolves in the house). After a few weeks, she began inviting Chris and the Sheriff over for drinks while the kids hung out. It developed into a routine- the adults splitting the cost of food, the teens trading off games but always returning to Mario Kart.

Lydia had complained at first ( _I am_ not  _spending every weekend playing video games with you guys_ ), but it soon became obvious that not only did she enjoy the games, she was significantly better at them than everybody else ( _it's just physics guys, that path is obviously faster_ ).

So, of course, it didn't take the supernatural teens very long to start cheating.

At first, it was just the werewolves' enhanced reaction times; Isaac was particularly good at avoiding obstacles on the track and making sharp turns at the last second. Scott was banned from using his alpha powers after a particularly heated game one Saturday, in which he growled Isaac into submission and took over the lead. Melissa's overall declaration of  _no supernatural powers in the living room, I_ mean  _it_ followed Kira's particularly ingenious attempt to foil the others.

It had only taken a few electric shocks off of her controller for her to realize that with "accidental" contact with someone else's controller (it was close quarters on the tiny couch, she didn't  _mean_ to elbow them) and a few pulses of electricity would short out the controller for just a couple seconds, just long enough for her to take the lead. Of course, it only took a few attempts for Lydia to figure it out, and Kira's hysterical laughter at Scott's spluttering and cursing gave her away.

After the general ban on supernatural powers, Allison found her own way to distract the boys. A few choice phrases in Isaac's ear and he was blushing  _far_ too hard to focus on the track.

After that, Melissa had insisted that if the teenagers couldn't behave, then they needed to find someone else's house to play video games in.

* * *

When the doorbell rang the next weekend, Scott stopped for a moment, doing a quick headcount. Stiles, Lydia, Kira, and Allison were immersed in the game, Isaac was refilling his drink, Melissa, Chris, and the Sheriff were talking quietly in the kitchen...

The last person he expected to find behind his front door when he opened it was Derek Hale, but the surly leather-clad beta stood there, thrusting a bag of chips and a can of salsa at Scott's chest. "This was not my idea." Cora laughed lightly, pushing past her brother to enter the house. Derek followed grumpily, throwing himself down on the old chair in the corner.

To be honest, Scott didn't think that Derek would be able to stand the presence of so many teenagers at once, but the Hales kept coming back, and even Derek relaxed a little. Scott had never seen him truly smile before.

* * *

 

Certain memories from those Saturdays stayed with the group for years.

The time Scott and Kira had shared a kiss after she beat everyone, yet again, in some game or another, and Stiles burst into applause and Lydia muttered, "finally."

The time Derek actually gave in and played a round of Mario Kart with them, even though he lost horribly and returned to his normal seat in the corner of the room.

The times that they had gotten into heated debates about mythology and werewolves and what else could be out there, waiting to be discovered.

It was nice to take a break from saving the world every once in a while.


End file.
